Byoln
Byoln (in Japanese: ビョルン, Byorun) is an antagonist Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. He was a member Al-Thamen. He was voiced by Kazuyuki Okitsu. Appearance Byoln is a tall, slender man. He has long green hair that goes past his shoulders and on his forehead he has three vertical dots. Along with his hair he has thin black eyebrows and a black lineover his right eye and an eyepatch over his left one. He also has a thin nose and a square chin. His attire consist of a furry hat with a pair of horns, a feather and a jewel on the front. He also wears armor on his torso with fur over his shoulders and a cape that is white on one side and black on the other side. His waist is covered with fur with a belt and sheath. For the bottom half of him he wears black pants with metal boots that extends above his knees. Personality Byoln is first shown to be a calm person but becomes arrogant when he gets the edge over his opponent. He also believes that a Household user can't defeat a Dark Metal user. Plot Zagan Arc Byoln is first introduced along with Zurmudd and Apollonius, floating in the air, on the outside of the Dungeon Zagan. He watches as Zurmudd tear up the island and attacks Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu. When Zurmudd asks why Dunya didn't take him along, Byoln says that Ithnan is partial to her. Even injured, Morgiana gets up and attacks Zurmudd, who badly beats her up. Byoln says that he only acts that way to women. He is then shocked when Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha comes and free their hostages. Zurmudd asks who they are and Byoln says that they are the Eight Generals. Then Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur fights him and wins. This leads Sharrkan to saying that he and Yamraiha are Byoln and Apollonius' opponents. Right after that Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone. Initially Sharrkan has an advantage, but Byoln uses his Dark Metal Vessel and hits Sharrkan's back. Sharrkan tells him that he is going to use his Household Vessel, Byoln says to use it and that he will cut him to piece afterwards. He attacks Sharrkan, but backs off when he hits one of the Sharrkan's slashes. Byoln notices how Sharrkan's Household Vessel works, he continues to attack him and activates his Extreme Magic, Zetulz Etul Zaraam. However, Sharrkan finally fully uses his Household Vessel, which acts like a whip, and successfully cuts all Byoln's shadows. Abilities Byoln uses Black Rukh instead of the normal white Rukh. He uses his unnamed rapier-like Dark Metal Vessel to create the doppelgangers from his shadow. He also proved to be a very capable swordsman being almost at Sharrkan's level. Dark Djinn Byoln has never showed his Dark Djinn form. Dark Djinn Equip *'Extreme Magic: Zetulz Etul Zaraam (Kaleidoscope Shadow Formation)' - Byoln uses all of his shadow copies, made from his Dark Metal Vessel powers, to form a shape resembling a kaleidoscope. Byoln and all of his copies attack the enemy at the same time. Navigation Category:Magi Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Fighters